Sea Hawk
by Dunedain ranger of the north
Summary: Sergeant Andrew Miller was just on a normal patrol with a friend, when they are attacked by Japanese pilots. Andy's plane gets hit and he ends up flying into a storm, that brings him to Cape Suzette, but not as a human, but as a fox! What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the show Talespin! I only own Sergeant Andy Miller and his plane: SC Seahawk, "Sea Hawk".**

**So off we go for a highflying adventure!**

**0o0o0**

**The Dogfight and the Storm**

"SERGEANT MILLER, PLEASE REPORT TO CAPTAIN MORISON'S OFFICE!" said a voice over the intercom.

Sergeant Andrew Miller groaned as he looked down at his trey full of food.

"And just as I sat down to eat my lunch!" the pilot said sarcastically.

His friend, Private Edward Jacobs, slapped him on the back as he gave a hearty laugh.

"Hey, that's what you get when you become a sergeant, my friend! You'd best get a going, don't want to keep the captain waiting!"

Andy smiled at his friend and got up from his seat, grabbing an apple as he left.

"I will see you jokers later!" he called back to the rest of the men at his table.

He ran down the hallway and turned to the right, he stopped to open a door and stepped into the receptionist's office. Sarah Woods looked up and smiled at him as he entered.

"Good afternoon, Andy! They Captain is waiting!" she said as she pointed to the door.

Andy smiled as he walked to the door.

"Thanks, Sarah!" and He then went in.

The office he had entered had white walls, forest green carpet, one window on the wall behind the desk and two filling cabinets on the left wall. Behind the desk, sitting in a leather chair and looking down at some reports, was a man with slight grayish-brown hair. He was about five-foot-nine, and at the age of 50, not one wrinkle had started to appear, and he wore a captain's uniform.

"Sergeant Andrew Miller, reporting as you ordered sir!" said Andy with a salute.

Captain Morison looked up, smiled and returned the salute.

"At ease sergeant! Please take a seat," said the captain as he indicated to chairs that were in front of his desk.

Andy sat down and placed his hands in his lap. Captain Morison, looked the young pilot up and down. The young man before him had reddish-brown hair, deep blue eyes, he had a narrow face and a slightly pointed chin. He was about the same height as the captain and he was of medium build. Morison smiled, he liked the look of this pilot already.

"I suppose you are wondering why I called you here, sergeant," stated Morison.

Andy nodded his head.

"Yes, sir, I am," he answered in a serious tone.

Captain Morison chuckled and leaned back in his chair, it creaked as he did so.

"Don't worry, Miller, you aren't in any trouble, I just called you here because I have a very important task for you to do!"

Andy sat up straighter, an eager look on his face.

"What do you want me to do sir?"

Morison stood up from his chair and turned toward the window.

"As you may have heard, Pearl Harbor, Hawaii had been bombarded just three days ago!"

"Yes, sir I did."

"Then you know how it is important that we find those Japanese carriers that had brought their planes in close enough to attack. Command is in chaos, they need to know the whereabouts of those ships! That is where you come in sergeant. You and three other pilots will be flying your Seahawks as scouts, though you will not be flying alone. Each of you will have an escort of one Mustang, while you look for the carriers, they will be keeping your planes in the sky. Now, do you accept this mission sergeant?" Morison asked.

Andy stood up from his chair and saluted the captain, smiling.

"I accept sir! I will do my best sir!"

Morison chuckled and smiled as he returned the salute.

"Excellent, sergeant! Be prepared to leave in…four hours, you are dismissed!"

Andy walked to the door, but before he opened it he turned around.

"Sir, may I ask who will be my escort?"

Captain Morison smiled.

"Oh, I believe you know this pilot very well. His name is Private Edward Jacobs!"

-o-0-o-

Four hours later, six planes took off from Midway. Three of them were SC Seahawks, military seaplanes, and the others were dogfighter Mustangs. They each broke off into pairs of one Seahawk and one Mustang, each pair going in different directions. Andy flew his bird, the "Sea Hawk", straight ahead on his run, followed by Ed's Mustang the "War Dog".

"Well, Andy looks like we are going to be stuck with each other for another six hours!" joked Ed.

Andy laughed and picked up his squawk.

"Just keep your eyes pealed for any Zero's, Ed!" he said.

"Hey, Andy! I bet you a bottle of scotch that we don't find anything before we turn back, what do you say you in?" asked Ed.

The air-traffic controller at Midway, chuckled as he listened into their conversation.

"Very well Ed, make it two bottles and I'm in!" replied Andy.

"Alright your on!"

They had been flying for two hours and a half by now and they were nearing the point where they would have to turn around. Ed came back over the radio.

"Almost to the turn around, Andy! Looks like you owe me two bottles of scotch!"

Andy chuckled again, keeping his eyes focused down at the ocean.

"We have another half hour to go before we turn around, Ed! I'm not giving up yet!"

"Suit yourself!"

As Andy scanned the ocean, he caught sight of a long white line on the surface of the ocean, then another, and another. He pulled out his binoculars and focused on the fronts of the lines and he gasped. There below them were three, Japanese aircraft carriers. He picked up his squawk again.

"Actually Ed, it looks like you owe _me_ those two bottles of scotch!"

"Huh? You mean you found the carriers?" asked Ed.

Yep, I did and…" suddenly an alarm started to go off in his plane.

"Andy? What is it? Why did you stop talking?" asked Ed.

Andy looked out the left side of his cockpit and gasped, four Zero's came swooping up into the sky.

"Ed! Zero's at nine o'clock! And they are coming in fast!" he shouted over his radio.

"Don't worry, I will distract them, you hurry and head back! Go!" said Ed as he banked his plane under, Andy's.

As soon as the lead plane came into range, Ed opened fire with his machine guns. The Zero tried to dodge out of the streaming bullets, but it got clipped in the tail. It began smoking as it plummeted toward the ocean. Andy banked the Sea Hawk hard to the right and began to turn around, he radioed the base.

"This is Sergeant Andrew Miller, of the, Sea Hawk, calling Midway, please respond!"

"This is Midway, Sea Hawk, go ahead!"

"Me and my escort have picked up four nips and they are on our tail, making our way back to base, need support now!"

"Roger that, help is on the way!"

Ed dove the War Dog down as one of the Zero's opened fire on him. He rolled his plane to the left and banked around toward the next one. Andy felt his plane shake as bullets went streaming past.

"Aw, crap!" he shouted and banked the plane hard right again.

The Zero followed and opened up again, bullets streaming for the Seahawk. Andy pulled to the left, trying to dodge the enemy plane as much as he could. Suddenly a stream of bullets shot through his open cassing, one nailing him in the shoulder.

Andy cried out in pain as the bullets tore through the body of the plain and tore up the tail. Suddenly the plane began to wobble and jerk up and down. Andy hissed in pain as he reached for his radio.

"I'm hit, I'm hit! Ed, I am going down!" he shouted.

"Stay with me Andy, I know you can make it!" came Ed's voice.

The Seahawk began to smoke as the Zero blasted his tail. Andy immediately pulled a banking manuver, trying to get away from the gun fire. He began to pant, his face was turning pail, he felt like he was going to faint from the blood loss.

"I…can't Ed…My…Plane was…hit…badly…as was…I…" and his fingers lost their grip on the squawk.

"Andy, respond! Pull up! Pull up! You are heading into a storm cloud! Andy, pull up!"

The cloud was huge and grey, lightning jumped across it. Andy could hardly see it as his vision became blurry. Soon the Sea Hawk went into the clouds, the Zero, not wanting to damage it self in the thunderhead banked back toward the lone Mustang that had brought down two Zero's.

"Andy, can you hear me! Pull out! Pull…out…"

Suddenly a lightning bolt struck the plane on the nose and there was a brilliant flash of light. Andy placed his hand over his eyes and closed them. Soon the light vanished and the plane stopped jostling from the stormy winds. Andy pulled his arm down and scrunched his eyes to see better.

The sky was sunny and clear, before him was a shoreline of jagged cliffs.

"Where did that come from, I must really be delusional than I thought!" said Andy to himself.

He pulled down his visor and looked in the mirror, what he saw made him gasp. Instead of a sickly looking young man, there was a sickly looking fox, with reddish-brown fur and deep blue eyes.

"What the? I must be dre-" suddenly his plane began to jerk up and down again and shake as the engine began to cough.

Andy grabbed the throttle with both hands, I mean paws, trying to keep his plane level. He looked out of his windshield to see the cliffs even closer. He then noticed gun emplacements all along the top of the cliffs. As he stared in wonder his radio turned on.

"Unidentified aircraft, you are approaching, Cape Suzette, please state who you are or we will be forced to fire!"

Andy picked up the squawk, his vision going blurry again as he began to feel faint.

"This is Sergeant Andrew Miller, of the Sea Hawk, my plane has been damaged and I am going down. Have sustained…injuries to…my…self…" and then he passed out, falling backwards into his chair, as his plane started to nose dive toward the ocean.

"Sergeant Miller? Pull up, son, pull up! Please respond!"

-o-0-o-

The wolf gunner who had made contact with Andy, stared in shock as the plane kept going lower and lower, smoke trailing from the tail. The other gunners stared in horror as the plane was heading toward the cliffs, their blood went cold as they watched the engine quit spinning. The wolf spoke into the radio again.

"Emergency! Are there any pilots in the area of the cliffs, over?"

A voice then came over the radio.

"Roger cliff's, this is pilot Baloo of the Sea Duck, what seems to be the problem?"

"We have a plane that is heading on a collision course with the cliffs! The pilot is either unconscious or dead! Can you quickly get here and tow it away before it crashes?"

"How far is it from the cliffs?" came Baloo's voice.

"It's far enough that you should be able to get here and stop it…"

"Say no more! We're on the job!" and suddenly a yellow seaplane flew into view, flying fast toward the smoking plane.

-o-0-o-

Baloo and his navigator, Kit, stared opened mouthed at the smoking plane.

"What type of plane is that? I have never seen one like it before?" exclaimed Kit.

Baloo shook his head.

"I don't know what kind it is either, lil Britches, but we need to stop it before it crashes. With its engine off we should be able to connect the tow cable to the engine cowling, Kit, I know this is going to be risky but you need to get your surfboard!" shouted Baloo as he pulled in front of the plane.

Kit, jumped from his seat and ran toward the rear door, grabbed the tow cable and his cloud surfing board. He then called back to Baloo, who then opened the rear doors. Kit leapt from the back of the Sea Duck and glided toward the other plane.

He glided toward the nose and clamped the tow cable onto it. He then pulled tight to make sure the cable was stuck on and pulled himself toward the cockpit. He noticed the glass cassing was already slid back, he looked at the fox who was leaning back against his chair. Kit pulled himself in and sat on the pilots lap as he grabbed the throtal. He then spoke into the radio.

"All set papa bear, now pull us up!"

"You got it, Kit and hold onto your hat!"

Baloo pulled back on his controls at the same time as kit did in the Sea Hawk. The gunners on the cliff tops fell to the ground as the two planes flew over the guns with feet to spare. They leapt to their feet, cheering and the wolf picked up the radio again.

"Great flying pilot, you did a good job!"

"Always willing to help when needed!" answered Baloo.

Meanwhile, as Kit was seasily keeping the Seahawk following Baloo's every move, the fox woke up, groaned and looked down at Kit.

"W-what happened? Who are you?" he asked weakly.

"You nearly crashed into the cliffs and you are in Cape Suzette, by the way names Kit, what's yours?" the young bear asked him.

"Sergeant Andrew Miller, and I thank you for saving my life," and then Andy went back to sleep.

Kit picked up the radio.

"Baloo, the pilot is alive but we need to get him to the hospital, looks like a stray bullet or something hit him in the shoulder," he said.

"Did you get his name and find out where he is from?" asked Baloo.

"Yep, His name is Sergeant Andrew Miller, of what country I can't tell, he was out again before he could tell me," said Kit.

"So that's his name," said Baloo to himself.

"Baloo, do you think Don Karnage and his goons had anything to do with this?" asked Kit.

"I don't think so, lil Britches! I know Karnage has shot down many planes, but never known him to actually try and kill the pilot before he grabbed loot! This has to be some one else entirely! Now hold on tight, bringing us both down!" said Baloo.

"Lucky the plane is a sea plane!" laughed Kit as he took a hold of the controls again.

They both expertly landed the planes on the water and Baloo pulled the Sea Hawk toward the Higher for Hire docks. On the docks stood a female bear and she didn't look to happy. As soon as Baloo pulled up and jumped out she walked right up to him.

"What took you so long this time Baloo? Your late again," she asked.

"Now calm down Beckers, this time it wasn't my fault, look behind the Sea Duck and see for yourself!" said Baloo as he pointed toward the other sea plane that Kit had steered toward the other side of the dock.

Rebbecca Cunningham turned toward the other plane and stared in shock at the damage that was on it. She then saw Kit step out of the cockpit and pull a fox out.

"Baloo can you give me a hand here, he's not exactly light!" grunted Kit.

Baloo easily picked the fox up and ran to Becky, she stared at the fox pilot and then to Baloo.

"Let's get him to the hospital, bring him to my car!"

**0o0o0**

**Well what did you think? Please review! I am sorry but this story is going to be put on pause for a while! Will write sooner or later!**

**Dune**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tailspin, I only own Andy Miller, the "Sea Hawk", and Anna Miller (Andy's daughter)**

**Sorry that I had been gone for a long flight but had major writers block on this story, now you may recline your seats and remove your seatbelts, and walk around the cabin. We are at cruising altitude, so relax and enjoy the next part of this high-flying adventure… **

**(Authors Note: Just to let you know this chapter is going to be in 2 parts, so HEADS UP!)**

**-o-0-o-**

**Part 1: New Life, New Job, New Friends**

_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…_

'_What is that annoying beeping sound? It sound like a…heart monitor! That must mean that I am in a hospital and that Ed must have found my plane floating in the ocean and called in a ship. Yah that has to be it!_' thought Andy to himself.

The sound of a door opening and the clicking of shoes, told him that a doctor had come into the room, followed by a nurse. He heard the sound of water dripping,_ the doctor must have just washed his hands_.

"Alright lets take a look at him and see how he is fairing," said a deep male voice.

_Fairing? _

The footsteps got closer to his right, the shoulder that had gotten shit by a stray bullet. He slowly opened his eyes and saw two blurred figures examining his unwrapped shoulder. He blinked to clear his eyes and the movement caught the attention of one of them.

"Dr. Frederick, the patient is waking up!" said a female voice.

The second figure stopped examining his shoulder and leaned over Andy's face.

Andy's vision came into focus, and what he saw made his eyes widen. Leaning over him was bear that wore a white doctors coat, a pair of rimless glasses and a pencil behind his left ear. Standing behind him was a female mouse with long brown hair, dressed in a nurses uniform.

All the while Andy had been looking both animals over, the bear had been examining his face and eyes. His serious face broke into a grin.

"You are one lucky fox, my friend. Being able to keep your plane in the air as long as you did and then having to be air-towed over the cliffs, and all over this with a horribly wounded shoulder!" said the Doctor.

Andy turned his eyes back to the bear and then looked himself over. Instead of skin his body was covered in a red-brownish fur, his fingers had claws at the tips instead of nails, and he had a tail with a white fur tipped end.

"S-so it wasn't a dream, then…I actually made it here alive," he said, leaving out that he was a human part, he did not want these people, er, animals to think him insane.

The bear nodded and began to re-bandage the shoulder, causing Andy to wince through his now pointed teeth in pain. The bear then stuck out a paw.

"My name is Dr. Frederick Bearison, but you can call me Fred, I much prefer that to my full title!" Fred said with a smile, causing Andy to chuckle.

Fred then motioned toward the mouse nurse.

"Allow me to introduce you to my assistant, Mrs. Julia Fields. Now may we have your name, because the people who had brought you in here two days ago didn't give it to us?"

Andy nodded his head and slowly sat up, with Julia's help of course. Then sighed.

"My name is Andrew Miller, Sergeant Andrew Miller of the United States of American Air force," said Andy as he leaned against his pillow.

Fred and Julia stared at the fox in amazement, then the bear began to chuckle and held out a cup of pills and a cup of water, which Andy gladly took and swallowed.

"And I thought my title was long! So that was why when they brought you in, you were wearing an ace jacket and goggles. You are in the Air force and I take it that is why your shoulder is as bad as it is, that was no normal round that had hit it!" said the bear as he rubbed his chin, Andy looked at it closely and he realized that the patch of fur there was actually a beard.

Andy nodded his head.

"No, they are machine gun rounds from a plane. Me and my partner were flying a patrol in both of our planes, when were found the ships we had been looking for…"

Fred frowned and held up a paw.

"Now hold on, why were you looking for these…ships, what did they do to you?" the bear asked.

Andy lowered his head and ran a paw through his fur and over his pointy ears, he sighed.

"Because, just five days ago, those ships, they are called aircraft carriers, launched multitudes of bomber and fighter planes toward one of our military bases called Pearl Harbor. We had no warning…they came early in the morning and they attacked…" Pauses for breath, "…They destroyed most of our ships and planes, but they didn't stop there. They moved onto the air-strips and killed many of my fellow pilots.

"Not every bomb they dropped landed where it was supposed to…many civilians died from this attack…"

Julia placed a paw over her mouth and her eyes were filled with sadness.

"Oh, how horrible!" she gasped.

Andy kept his face lowered when he gave a sad smile, tears were now coming to his eyes.

"They left, leaving lots of destruction and death behind, but it wasn't over! If you thought I told you the bombardment was worse…well I lied. Many ships had been over turned and were slowly sinking, many of our soldiers and sailors were trapped inside…"

Fred's eyes widened in horror and his mouth went dry with a fear he had never felt before. Julia had to lean against the bed for fear of falling as her own tears came to her eyes.

The fox took a few deep breaths, trying to bring his emotions back under control. A few tears slid down his cheeks.

"W-we tried…tried to get as many out as we could! A friend of mine told me, after he had recovered enough, that when he and another sailor were drilling through the hulls of the ship…they could hear the screams and shouts of those trapped below…" he paused to wipe his eyes and sniff, "Suddenly a hand poked through the hole, begging for someone to pull him out…shouts of the water is rising…They never got the hole big enough to get them out, and my friend was left…h-holding onto the man's hand that had been thrust up to him…" And with that the fox broke into sobs as he thought of all of his friends who had died there.

Fred lowered his head in respect as he pulled the sobbing nurse to him. Julia took a deep breath and raised her head to look at the fox that was still sobbing into his paws.

"Who, h-how could anyone d-do this?" she asked in a whisper.

Fred looked up when he heard Andy give a low growl. The fox's eyes shown with a fire that glowed brightly. His paw was crunched up into a fist and he was baring his teeth.

"The most evilest race that would attack you for no reason, but only to keep you from joining a war that you were already partially fighting. The Japanese…it was them who bombed Pearl Harbor and it was those ships that I was sent out to find. Me and my partner were ambushed by four of their planes, I was shot down…I remember my friend shouting at me to pull up and then cliffs, then I don't remember anything else,"

Julia pulled herself together and smiled at Andy.

"Well at least you are still alive! I am sorry about what had happened to your country," she said.

Andy smiled and shook her paw.

"Thank you for your concern!"

The mouse smiled and then walked out of the room. Fred slowly stood up and picked up his clipboard. He then placed a paw the fox's shoulder and smiled warmly at him.

"Well, first let me say that I am also sorry for what had happened, you have my sympathies. Now I just have a few questions to ask you and I also want to let you know that your shoulder is healing well, you should be able to leave here sometime tomorrow!"

Andy's ears perked up and he smiled, this was good news.

"Thanks Doc, that is the best news I have heard in…48 hours!" he said with a chuckle.

Fred smirked and shook his head.

"Alright now for the first question…"

--

"Baloo, tell me again, why we are going to the hospital?" asked Kit as he walked beside the big bear.

Baloo looked down and smiled.

"Because, Lil britches, I want to ask that fox about that plane of his, I have never seen anything like it! And…" he was interrupted when Kit elbowed him in the stomach.

"Baloo! Is that Mrs. Cunningham's car?" asked the bear cub as he pointed toward the car that was parked in front of the hospital.

Baloo scratched his chin in thought.

"Hmmm, now why would Becky be at the hospital, Molly is well, so that can't be it, unless…." Baloo halted his forward progress and slapped his forehead, "Oh, no!"

"What? What's 'Oh, no' Baloo?" asked Kit.

The bear began running toward the hospital.

"I believe that Becky might try and talk him into working at the Higher for Hire!" he called back to a confused Kit.

The bear cub held onto his ball cap as he ran after Baloo.

"And what is wrong with that Papa bear?"

Baloo glanced back at Kit and gave him a look 'Why-do-you-think?' look. Kit's eyes widened and he put on a burst of speed. As soon as they reached the hospital and burst into the waiting room the both collapsed into chairs gasping for breath.

"You…don't really…think…that…Mrs…Cunningham…would give…him our…job, do you?" Kit asked between breaths.

Baloo panted as he looked over at the counter.

"I…wouldn't…put…it…behind her!" he panted and pointed at the counter, where a female bear was talking to a mouse nurse with long brown hair.

Kit stared and then slid lower into the chair with a paw on his face.

Rebbecca Cunningham smiled as she signed the guest list to see patients.

"There that should do it, Mrs. Cunningham, you can see Mr. Miller in ten minutes, will you please take a seat in the waiting room?" asked Julia as she placed the list back on the counter.

"Thank you!" said Becky as she started to walk back into the waiting room.

She stopped when she saw Baloo and Kit both laying back in chairs panting for breath and fanning themselves with their hats. She frown and walked over to her two employees.

"Baloo! What are you and Kit doing here! Don't you have deliveries to make?" she asked with paws on here hips.

Baloo sat up and raised his paws in a stopping motion.

"Whoa, whoa! Time-out Becky, we don't have any deliveries today so we thought we would come up here and talk to the fox about his plane! Now what I want to know is what are you doing here, Becky?" asked Baloo as he scratched his head.

Becky sighed and sat down beside her pilot.

"I am here to ask him if he wants a job," she glanced at Baloo's worried face and broke out in a fit of laughter, "Don't worry Baloo I couldn't replace you as my pilot. I mean to give him a job as a Mechanic or as a security guard for Higher for Hire, that's all!"

Baloo blushed.

"Oh!"

Rebbecca giggled again.

"You seriously thought that I would replace you with someone I didn't know, did you?" she asked with a smirk.

Baloo blushed even some more as he covered his head with his hat.

--

Andy looked up from the book he was reading when the door to his hospital room opened up. In stepped a female bear wearing a deep red jacket and a pair of purple jeans. She was followed in by Julia who smiled.

"Good afternoon Andy, This is Mrs. Rebbecca Cunningham, it was her pilots that had brought your plane down before it crashed," said the mouse nurse.

Andy smiled and nodded to the female bear.

"My thanks, Mrs. Cunningham, I am in yours and your pilot's debt!"

Rebbecca blushed as she smiled.

"Well, how would you like a job, to repay that debt!" Becky asked.

Andy looked up, crossed his arms across his chest and smiled.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, we could use another mechanic, because Wildcat could use some help with repairs. And we also could use a stay on security guard, because there have been many thefts from the surrounding harbor and I don't want my company to be next, its up to you, what do you say?" asked Becky with serious eyes.

Andy sat up and thought for a moment and then he smiled, stuck out his paw and shook Becky's.

"Well, Mrs. Cunningham, looks like you've got yourself a new mechanic and security guard!" said Andy with a big smile.

Rebbecca could hardly contain her happiness.

"Really you want to do both jobs?" she asked him.

The fox nodded his head.

"Of course I do, I have nowhere else to go and live, so I might as well take on the security of the place if I am going to be living there. You do have spare rooms right?"

Rebbecca nodded.

"Good, and now about pay?"

Rebbecca smiled.

"I will pay you $400 dollars a month, what do you say?"

"Deal when can I start!"

Rebbecca turned and started to walk out of the room.

"The day after tomorrow sound good?" she asked over her shoulder.

"See you then…Boss!" he said jokingly.

Rebbecca laughed as she walked out of the hospital room.

**-o-0-o-**

**Well what did you think of part 1? Are you ready for part 2? Well let me know what you thought about this story! Please review!**

**Dune**

**Part 2: A Daughters Love**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tailspin, only Andy Miller, "Sea Hawk", and Anna Miller (Andy's daughter)**

**-o-0-o-**

**Part 2: A Daughters Love**

United States, Los Angeles California…

Anna Miller watched as her Grandmother fell to her knees and began to cry in front of the man in a captains uniform. Anna's Grandfather put a hand on his wife's shoulder and tried his best to be strong.

"P-please, tell me that you have the wrong Miller?" pleaded Grandma.

The captain with his hat in his hands looked down at the ground.

"I am sorry, but its true. Your son's plane vanished over the pacific two days ago, believe me I don't like having to do this job anymore than you like the news, again I am sorry for your loss," he put his hat on and strode up to the car and drove away.

Grandpa led Grandma into the house and placed her on the couch. Anna, a reddish-brown haired, 5-year-old girl, walked up to her Grandmothers side and placed a hand on her lap.

"What's the matter Grandma, is something wrong with daddy?" she asked in a worried voice.

Grandma placed a hand over her mouth as a few tears came to her eyes, she then looked up at Grandpa.

"H-how do we explain th-this to her, George! She is too young to understand!"

George kneeled down beside his granddaughter and picked up her hands into his, he sighed.

"Anna, darling. I…I, we don't know how to tell you this…" he began.

Anna looked at him confused.

"Tell me what Grandpa?" she asked.

Helen looked down at her granddaughter and picked up a tissue to blow her nose. George sighed again and looked into Anna's eyes.

"I am sorry Anna, but your father…your father isn't coming back to see you next month," he said in a soft voice.

"What? Why?" asked Anna with tears in her eyes, "Does daddy not want to see me?"

"No, no, no! He would love to see you, Anna darling…there is just no easy way to say this…but, he is-"

Anna took a deep breath.

"He's dead, isn't he?" she asked to the astonishment of her Grandparents.

Her Grandpa nodded his head as he looked at the ground. Anna threw herself into his arms as she cried.

"No, n-no, he can't be dead! N-not him to!" she sobbed.

Helen kneeled down beside her as well and pulled the little girl to her.

"I am sorry Anna, I am so sorry…" she trailed off as more tears came to her eyes.

Anna pushed off her Grandma and shook her head in denial.

'No, he isn't dead! I know he's not! He's not DEAD!" screamed Anna as she ran out of the room with her Grandparents calling after her.

The sound of a door slamming made Helen jump and she wept in her husband's arms, while George stroked her hair.

"W-what are we going to do?" she asked.

George shook his head.

"I don't know Helen, I don't know!"

--

A day after the news of her father's death, Anna laid in bed staring up at the sky as the sun began to set. As the tears came streaming down her cheeks, she prayed.

"Dear lord, I know my daddy isn't dead, I want to see him again, please help me to find him…please lord, and in your name, amen!"

Anna cried herself to sleep that night and she dreamed of her father holding her in her arms. As she lay there sleeping a light glowed through her window and shown down on her sleeping form. She opened her eyes and squinted up into the light. Then a voice spoke.

"Do not worry, my child, you shall see your father again, now go to sleep…"

And then Anna's eyes drooped shut, heavy with sleep.

-o-0-o-

The noon sun found Andy, dressed in a blue jumpsuit and a dirty white T-shirt, lying down on the ground underneath the Sea Hawk's engine cowling, working on changing the oil. The fox grunted as he struggled to loosen the bolt with a wrench. He was so concentrated on his work that her didn't see someone walk up beside the plane.

"Hey Andy!"

WHAM!

"D'oh!" yelped Andy as he held his head, "What Wildcat?"

The lion scratched his head as he stared down at the fox's feet.

"I was wondering, have you seen have you seen my drill?"

Andy slid out from underneath the plane, still holding his head and squinted his eyes.

"Yah I thought that I saw it over in the shed, on the bench beside oil barrels!" Andy said as he went back to work.

Wildcat smiled and walked off.

"Ok, thanks!"

--

Anna slowly opened her eyes, only to close them tightly because of the bright light. She moaned and placed a hand over her eyes to block it out.

"Why is it so bright?" she asked aloud.

She opened her eyes again and then gasped as she stared at her hand. It was covered in reddish-brown fur and her hand, now paw, had small claws at the ends. She sat up and reached up to feel her face and head. She felt her nose and whiskers, and then felt her pointed ears sticking through her long hair. The last thing she noticed was a white tipped tail sticking out from under her nightgown.

"I-I am a fox?" she asked aloud.

She looked around her surroundings and she shook in fear.

"Where am I?"

"Hey! Who are you? What are you doing in the tool shed?" asked a voice.

Anna screamed and spun around to face a lion with a red cap on his head looking down at her in surprise. He wore a purple jumpsuit and a pair of glasses on his face.

"Whoa! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya!" said the lion as he walked toward her with a smile on his face, "My names Wildcat! What's yours?"

Anna smiled slightly and looked up at Wildcat.

"M-my names Anna Miller!"

Wildcat's eye glasses almost fell off his face as he gasped.

"You are Andy's daughter?" he asked.

Anna's eyes lit up and she leapt toward Wildcat.

"You know my daddy? Where is he?" she asked in excitement.

Wildcat smiled as he held out a paw and she took it.

"I will take ya to him!" and they both left the shed and headed for the grounded Sea Hawk.

Anna could see that there was another fox that was lying on the ground and working on the engine of the sea plane as they walked up.

"Hey Andy!"

WHAM!

"Gah!" shouted the fox as he slid out, holding his head, "What do you want now Wildcat?!" he cried out.

Anna gasped, she recognized that voice, her eyes started to tear up.

"Daddy?" she asked in a low voice.

Andy paused and looked over at the small fox standing beside Wildcat, in a nightgown and tears in her eyes.

"Anna? Is that you?"

"DADDY!" cried Anna as she ran toward the fox and jumped into his arms.

**-o-0-o-**

**Well what did you think of this chapter? Please Review!**

**Dune**


End file.
